Regal
A Kith develops the regal personality when the user gives the Kith "fancy, over-the-top, rare items." or uses a Regal Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * Greetings, (username). * I only want to be treated the way I deserve to be treated: better than everyone else! * Please address me by my full name, (Kith name). * Yes, I am quite impressive. * You may pet me, if you like. *''If Blepper:'' So I heard about this legend of transforming into royalty with a kiss... *''If Bumblebunnee:'' ? *''If Cinis:'' I deserve my hoard. *''If Ferrec:'' This fur doesn’t groom itself, you know. *''If Flipperfin:'' ? *''If Gemwing:'' I'm the prettiest jewel in my collection. *''If Hermithog:'' A Gemwing tried to add me to their collection today- I mean I know I'm beautiful and all but really? RUDE! *''If Licorne:'' Know your worth. *''If Lumence:'' Aren’t you going to bow, or curtsy, or something? *''If Phowl:'' Hmph! I won’t ruffle my feathers over something trivial. *''If Pluff:'' No other is as majestic as I. *''If Scalyx:'' You will ask for permission or you will be blocked. I won’t put up with it. *''If Talion:'' ? *''?:'' There are many ways to impress. Top of Page *''Homepage:'' Excellent. I’ve missed you. It’s so hard to find good help, you know. *''Kith Allies:'' Naturally, any collection is made more impressive by my inclusion. *''Kith's Profile:'' Ah, come to admire me, have you? Please, by all means. *''Different Kith's Profile'': Hah. Are you really comparing ME to THEM? There is no comparison. *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' Do you think they admire us the same way you’re admiring them right now? *''Dressing Room:'' It’s just good practice to have numerous looks lined up. You never know where you’ll be invited without notice. *''Message Center (Notifications):'' I trust these are actually important, these notices? *''Message Center (Messages):'' After all, our edicts have to go out SOMEhow... *''Inventory:'' What’s yours is mine, and what’s mine is also mine. *''Quest Page:'' Are you a student, or a servant? Hmph. *''Settings:'' I do hope you pick a title deserving of my company. *''Achievements:'' And here we have proof of our superiority. *''News:'' Hmm. Make sure you get your news from a reputable source. *''Forums:'' Behold, the idle masses. *''Friends:'' It’s so hard to find good help these days. I’m glad you have all these people here for you. *''Trades:'' Always trade up. *''Marketplace:'' Anyone would be lucky to buy our castoffs. *''NPC shops:'' Don’t you have someone who can do this for us? *''Games:'' Well? Let’s see if you can earn a score that’s in keeping with our status. Cooking Before Cooking *Don't forget, presentation is key. *Ah, so this is how your people make my food... *There is a certain charm, I suppose, to making it this way. After Cooking * I trust you're going to wash your hands before you pet me. * I suppose you did well enough... We can't all be as perfect as I am, after all. * Do you need my praise to enjoy your success? Well, in that case... I approve. Misc *''Achievement:'' (Kith name) gestures proudly and announces, "(Username), it seems our time and effort has not gone unrewarded! You have unlocked the (achievement description). It’s about time we were officially recognized." *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) turns up their nose and says, “Two of the same thing? How... plebeian.” *''Marketplace Sale:'' “That should suffice,” (kith name) nods agreeably. *''Marketplace Expiration:'' (Kith name) looks unimpressed. “Hmph. Don’t they know who owned this?” Transformation * “As is to be expected, I look marvelous no matter the form.” Category:Personality